


[Podfic] Told My Girl

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Gen, Humor, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fill, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: For the Prompt: Weddings
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906708
Kudos: 1
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Told My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written and posted by Atalan as a response to the weddings prompt on OLHTS, which unfortunately is a private server, to which I cannot link back.
> 
> Atalan's profile and other stories can be found on AO3 here:
> 
> [Atalan on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan)

**Stream** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Told-My-Girl-by-Atalan-eshhau)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/yxhf3rm6xpwgzzt/GO_Told_My_Girl.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
